


Winging It With Love:  The Best Birthday Present

by Word_Smith_94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Birthday Surprises, Castiel Makes Pie For Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Crack, Kid Fic, Loving Castiel (Supernatural), Loving Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94
Summary: Dean knows he's supposed to wait for that pie. He's not supposed to eat the pie. But the only people in the house are his napping sons, and what Cas doesn't know won't hurt him. Because Dean needs to eat that pie now, no matter what. And if he gets a cute little interruption, well, he's not opposed to sharing his pie with his son.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Winging It With Love:  The Best Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> From [this OTP pin](https://pin.it/4WWPm2b) on Pinterest.

Dean checks the house to see if anyone else is around. He knows what he wants, and he knows the rules, but he doesn’t care. He’s going to get it.

He passes the nursery, makes sure that Asher is still sleeping. They adopted him two months ago, and Dean still can’t believe they got him. Next room down is Rowan’s room, their first son, four years old now. He’s still napping too, leaving Dean alone.

Down in the kitchen, Dean finds it. The apple pie Cas made this morning, cooling on the counter. He left for work right after making it, telling Dean it’s for dinner and to leave it alone. But it’s apple pie, with extra cinnamon sugar. How is he supposed to leave it alone?

Dean grabs a plate and a knife and looks at the pie, licking his lips. He could try just a small slice, but trying to remove a small slice first is so hard. He has to cut a bigger piece. Not quite a quarter of the pie, but more than an eighth for sure.

The knife cuts through the crisp crust, sinks through the soft apples. He drags the tip along the bottom until he reaches the edge of the pan. Then he does it again, breathing in the scent of apples growing stronger with each cut.

Eventually he gets the piece out of the pan and on his plate. His mouth waters just looking at it, smelling it, and he grabs a fork to dig in. Dean gets the first bite on his fork, lifts it up to his mouth, then pauses when he hears something.

“Daddy?”

Dean turns to see Rowan standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. “Hey, little man. I thought you were napping.”

“Not tired.” He shrugs and comes closer to Dean. “Whatcha eating?”

“Pie.” Even caught, Dean can’t help the massive smile that spreads across his face.

“I thought Papa said it was for dinner.”

Well, shit. “Papa doesn’t have to know.”

Rowan puts his hands on the edge of the counter, gets up on his toes but still can’t quite see. “I think Papa can see a missing piece.”

Sometimes Dean questions if there’s a little Winchester in him after all. A little too much sass for a four year old. “Well, we can tell him that the pie fairies got it.”

Rowan narrows his eyes at Dean. “I don’t know those fairies.”

Dean settles in to bullshit. Rowan’s just a kid, and it can’t hurt to think that fantasy creatures exist. “There are lots of fairies. We only tell you about them as they come up, like pie fairies today. Normally, we eat the pie so fast they don’t even know there’s a pie here.”

“Cause you like pie.” Rowan beams up at him, and Dean reaches down to ruffle his hair.

“Because I like pie.” Dean eyes his plate, looks back at Rowan. “You want some?”

Rowan nods as fast as he can, and Dean laughs while sitting next to him on the floor. They lean back against the cabinets and settle in. “Me first!”

“Nope. I’m oldest.” Rowan starts to argue, but Dean finally takes that first bite. Rowan pouts, but Dean just savors the flavor of apples and cinnamon and sugar. He pulls himself out of it and looks at Rowan. “Now you.”

He cuts a smaller bite, just a little smaller, and feeds it to Rowan. He hums and rocks side to side as he enjoys the bite. “Papa makes good pie.”

“Yes, he does.” Dean takes his second bite, and they share the entire piece while still on the floor.

“Can we get another?” Rowan pouts at the empty plate before turning puppy dog eyes on Dean. “Please?”

Problem is, he learned those eyes by copying Dean, so they have no effect on him. “Nope. We’ll leave the rest for dinner. And don’t forget. If Papa asks, it was the pie fairies.”

Rowan nods, face serious. “The pie fairies.” He yawns through the words, so Dean gets him up onto the counter and helps him wash his hands.

“Time to finish up your nap.”

“But-”

“But nothing. If you want to have fun tonight, you need to sleep first.” Dean looks at him, daring him to argue, and Rowan heaves a sigh.

“Okay. The stupid nap fairies tell you that?”

Dean foresees a lot of fairies in their future. “Yep, the stupid nap fairies. Want me to tuck you in?”

Rowan shakes his head as Dean lets him down off the counter. He’s in a big boy phase, so Dean’s not surprised. He trusts Rowan to get back into bed since he does actually like nap time. At least he does most days.

Once he can’t hear footsteps anymore, Dean turns back to the pie. Rowan didn’t see how big the piece was. He could easily cut another small slice of pie before Cas gets home. At this point, it’s really not that much worse.

“Seriously?!”

Oops. The pie haze took over, so Dean didn’t hear the door open and close. “Hey, babe.” He spins around and crosses the kitchen to wrap Cas up in his arms. He ignores the frown on his face and kisses him on the cheek. “How was work?”

“Work was fine.” Cas keeps frowning at him for a moment but softens enough to hug Dean back. “That pie was supposed to be for dinner.”

“It was the pie fairies.” Dean keeps his face straight as Cas raises an eyebrow at him. “Really. I didn’t see them until it was too late.”

“You sure those fairies don’t go by ‘Dean?’”

Snorting, Dean drops the mask and grins. “I didn’t bother to ask.”

“That’s the only reason you can give me?”

Dean hesitates, trying to come up with another reason. “I had cravings, had to give into them?”

“What, you’re pregnant?” Cas asks with a smirk.

“Very pregnant.” Dean smiles and leans in to kiss his husband, spinning so his back presses against the counter. He rocks his hips into his as well, rubbing against the bulge he finds there. He ends the kiss to whisper against Cas’ neck. “I can make chocolate cake? To replace the pie?”

Cas doesn’t say anything for a moment before Dean feels him start laughing. “Babe, you do know what tomorrow is, right?”

Dean presses soft kisses to Cas’ neck while he tries to remember. It’s not Rowan’s birthday, or Cas’ or Sam’s or Asher’s. It’s not even Gabriel’s. They got married in the summer, and it’s winter. No major holidays since they're past New Year's. “Nope.”

“Your birthday, dear.”

What? Dean stands up, blinking. “Really?” He starts counting on his fingers. New Years a few weeks ago, has had three paychecks since then, Valentines’ Day ads are starting. “Well, shit, it is.” How did he forget?

“That pie is your early birthday present.” Cas takes his hands with a smile. “I know you can’t hold out, and I didn’t expect you to. Happy early birthday.”

Well, Dean kind of feels like an ass even though he didn’t actually ruin anything. “I think you know me too well.”

“No such thing, not for my husband.” Cas kisses his cheek before stepping aside and heading for the fridge. “Tomorrow, Sam and Gabriel are coming over, and we’ll have hamburgers and fries for dinner. I found an apple turnover recipe to try for dessert.”

“You’re too good to me, you know that, right?” Sometimes Dean still doesn’t know how he got this lucky. A loving husband, a great job, two kids. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes, you do,” Cas tells him while putting ingredients for tacos on the counter. “You’re a loving husband, a caring father, and a dedicated employee. You’re perfect for me, for our family. And I’ll keep telling you that until you believe me.”

Dean sighs and walks over behind Cas to wrap him up in another hug. “I listen to you, I promise. Working on the believing you part.”

“As long as you work on it.” Cas puts his hands over Dean’s, and they stand there together for a moment. “I’m going to prep for dinner, get things cut up, meat browned. They we can wake the boys, play with them, and do dinner when Rowan gets hungry.’

“It’ll take a little longer than you expect. He was my little pie fairy.”

Cas looks over his shoulder at him, confused, before breaking into laughter. “You shared your pie with him? He’s a lucky, lucky boy.”

“He’s an adorable boy who deserved some pie for being cute and sassy.” Dean shrugs, not worried about spoiling his son. “He’ll still eat his dinner, I promise.”

“He’d better.” Cas smiles at him, no more worried than Dean. “You want to help here?”

“Of course.” So they stands side by side, talking about the little things as they shred cheese, slice veggies, brown and season meat. Dean keeps an eye on the baby monitor the whole time, knowing Asher won’t sleep forever.

Asher has perfect timing, starting to wake just as Dean adds the last of the lettuce to the bowl. “I’ll get him.” Dean heads upstairs to the nursery, looking down at Asher in his crib.

Bright blue eyes look up at him from a chubby face. Little fists wave in the air as Dean leans down to pick him up. He heads for the changing station saying, “Good boy sleeping through your nap for Daddy. Gonna change you before we go play with your brother.”

Dean goes through the steps, does his best not to retch. Sure, it’s not _that_ bad, but he really doesn’t like changing diapers. He signed on for this though, so he keeps his bitching quiet. As he snaps the onesie between his legs, Asher starts babbling up at him.

“You had a good nap?” Dean asks, pretending he can understand. “I’m glad to hear that. Daddy had a good snack while you slept.”

“I did too.”

Dean looks over to the doorway to see Rowan and turns Asher so he can see his brother. “So did your brother. Some really good apple pie that Papa made for Daddy’s birthday.” Dean starts walking out to the stairs, hand on Rowan’s head to bring him along.

At the bottom of the stairs, Rowan hesitates, twisting his hands in his shirt. “Did Papa find out about the pie? Are we gonna get in trouble?”

Well, shit. Dean didn’t expect to see that reaction. Now he regrets bringing Rowan into his little snack. “Don’t worry about it. I already talked to Papa about it, and he knows about the pie, and no one’s going to get in trouble.”

Rowan looks up at him. “Promise?”

Dean kneels down next to Rowan to meet his eyes, settling Asher on his thigh. “I promise. If Daddy or Papa invites you to do something, it’s okay. If Papa doesn’t like what I say, he’ll talk to me, not you. And the same if I disagree with him.”

He doesn’t know how much Rowan really understands that, but Dean’s never been good at baby talk for the kids. But Rowan nods and immediately looks happier. “So, Papa’s home? Can we play Duplo's?”

Crisis averted. Rowan runs to the family room, and Dean gets back to his feet, Asher cooing in his ear. “Yes, your brother has a lot of energy,” Dean agrees with him. “Could be a great runner someday.”

Asher keeps babbling, and Dean smiles at his son. So damn cute. Cas joins him from the kitchen, looking over at Rowan dumping out a box of Duplo’s. “I heard what you said to Rowan. I think you handled that well.”

“Thanks. I didn’t even think about how he’d see it.” Dean shakes his head. “I know we’re doing our best, but some times it feels like we’re winging it every day.”

“Winging it with love.” Cas kisses him on the cheek. “That’s what really matters. So we’ll keep winging it together.”

“As long as it’s together. I don’t want to do this alone.” Dean kisses Cas back before kissing Asher on the forehead for the heck of it. “Want to play with Rowan? I bet he’ll let you knock over one of his towers.”

Rowan shouts his denial, and Cas laughs while heading over to join him.

Dean watches with a smile before turning back to Asher. “We’ll just have to be sneaky with them.” He joins his family on the floor, so glad to have them. No matter what happens tomorrow, just having this is the best birthday present ever.

Even over the apple pie. 


End file.
